Et si le Mal était le Bien ?
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Et si tout ce que pensait Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et s'il se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilisait ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des si... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Personnages - un peu - OOC. HPLV !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Et si le Mal était le Bien ?  
><strong>Bêta :<strong> Ti Cathy (la magnifique ! merci de corrigé ma fiction)  
><strong>Couple :<strong> HPLV  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> __Et si tou____t____ ce que pens____ait____ Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et s____'____il se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilis____ait____ ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des ____s____i... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépend____s____.__

_**Bon au début je ne voulais pas vraiment poster cette histoire car je ne veux pas faire comme toute mes autre fictions : être en retard à chaque fois. C'est donc pour cela que je vais tout de même vous faire lire ce prologue pour que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez mais je vais avant tous finir ma fiction « Mais c'est quo**__**i**__** ce bordel ?! » avant d'en poster un autre. Alors bon voilà... Un review ?**_

Et si le Mal était le Bien ?

**Prologue.**

Où suis-je ? Je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout ici est sombre. Peut-être mes yeux sont-ils fermés. Si c'est cela alors je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. J'ai froid. Je suis suspendu à un mur, mes poignets me font atrocement mal. Mes vêtements sont humide et j'ai de plus en plus froid. J'entends du bruit... c'est un rat qui court à toute hâte. Je sens du sang couler de mes poignets et dans mon cou. Je tremble. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas. Mes yeux peuvent enfin s'ouvrir car je perçois le sol de ma... prison ? Cellule ? Oui c'est une cellule qui dégage une atroce odeur de pourri, d'humidité et de mort. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce genre d'endroit... des cachot. Je suis dans des cachot en tant que prisonnier ! Mes jambes pendent légèrement dans le vide. Je suis suspendu en hauteur. Et puis depuis quand je suis ici aussi ?! Je tente de me remémorer ma journée, en vain. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien et même quand je tente de me souvenir, il y a un voile blanc qui me fait reculer pour retourner à la réalité.

Soudain, j'entends des pas qui arrive. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je crois savoir où je suis grâce aux deux personne qui mon font face à l'extérieure de ma cellule. Dolohov et Yaxley. Des Mangemort dans toute leurs splendeur, mais que c'est-il passer pour que j'atterris ici ? Là est tout le mystère.

« - Ha ! Enfin réveillé Potter ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Dit hargneusement un homme aux cheveux blond foncé que je reconnut comme étant Antonin Dolohov, il me faisait face avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il s'approcha des grilles de la cellule et je me collai un peu plus au mur.

« Nous allons peut être pouvoir nous amusé un peu alors ? » Ricane le grand blond qu'est Yaxley.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » M'écriais-je.

Dolohov sourit d'une façon mauvaise qui me donna des frissons désagréables et je commençais peu à peu à avoir une mauvaise impression. Des frissons désagréables emplirent mon corps, me donnant la chaire de poule.

« Voyons mon ami. Nous avons toute la semaine avant le retour du maître pour nous amusé tranquillement » Sourit à son tour Yaxley.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et je tentai de me débattre du mieux que je pouvais mais j'étais trop affaibli. Ma torture allait commencer maintenant et elle ne se finirait pas avant le retour de Voldemort. Pour la première fois je souhaitai de tous mon cœur que Tom puisse revenir vite.

Je reportai mon regard sur les deux homme qui allait me faire du mal. Ho oui beaucoup de mal. J'allais souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu.

À suivre...

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci à Ti Cathy de corrigé cette fiction qui est bourré de fautes ! Merci à tous ceux qui vont laisser un review, cela me fera vraiment plaisir. Je vous dis à la prochaine sur ce à plus !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Et si le Mal était le Bien ?

**Paraing**: HPLV donc homophobes veuillez partire.

**Rating**: M vers la suite T pour le moment.

**Bêta correctrice**: Ti Cathy

**Bêta lectrice**: Ristuka Aoyagi

**Nombre de chapitre prévu**: je vais déjà essayé d'en faire une dizaines.

**Résumé**:_Et si tou ce que pens Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et sil se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilis ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des i... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépend._

**N/A:** Merci pour les review du prologue (5), je sais qu'il etait court et je m'en excuse, je vous ai donc pondu un chapitre super long poir moi (environ 4000 mots) je suis super contente car c'est la première fois que je fais une longueur comme cela donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1**

5 heures plus tôt.

Harry Potter était connu aussi sous le nom de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, l'Élu ou encore le sauveur du monde sorcier.

En parlant du monde sorcier, celui ci est toujours en guerre contre le pire mage noir, le pas-célèbre-du-tout Voldemort, Voldy pour les plus téméraire ou encore Tom pour les intimes ( qui sont très peu. 2 sois dit en passant ).

Nous retrouvons notre Sauveur dans son bureau au 12 Squares Grimmauld, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout ancienne demeure des Black qui est maintenant la sienne ça oui, Sirius Black, son parrain tant aimé, étant mort Harry se voit posséder tous les biens de son parrain entre autre sa fortune et la maison des Black.

Il soupira encore une fois. Cette vie l'ennuyait mais il ne pouvait pas partir tant que la guerre n'était pas finie et puis il pourrait bien en faire une dans l'au-delà car il allait mourir. Oui il devait mourir pour tuer Voldemort car un bout d'âme de ce psychopathe était en lui.

Soudain la porte de son bureau claqua contre le mur et Ron, son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard, apparut.

« Harry c'est grave ! Le chemin de traverse se fait attaquer par les Mangemorts ! » S'écria le roux.

Harry se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allons y alors. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Ils descendirent les marches pour se retrouver dans le salon où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'affairaient à se préparer. Puis tous transplanèrent au chemins de traverse où déjà des corps étaient au sol, recouvert de sang pour certains et sûrement touchés par des Avada pour d'autre.

Il se précipita pour aider une jeune mère et son enfant, les protégea d'un protego et repartit sur le terrain pour combattre les Mangemorts.

Soudain il entendit un cri et sentit un sort de stupefix qui le toucher et puis tout devint noir.

Actuellement

Maintenant il se trouvait dans une cellule, torturé par ses bourreaux qui n'étaient autre que Dolohov et Yaxley. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec son corps. Ils faisaient des entaille avec un poignard et versaient un liquide d'un jaune hideux qui lui brûlait la peau : de l'acide.

Par moment, ils allumaient un cigarette et lui brûlait les côtes avec . Depuis un moment il n'était vêtu que de son boxer et il avait froid. C'est au bout du troisième jour qu'il se permis [permit] de crier de tous son saoul pour le mal qu'on lui faisait. La fièvre le prenait et il se posait toujours des questions.

Quand ses amis viendront ils le chercher ? Quand Voldemort allait-il revenir ? Que faisait Tom ? Où était il ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi toutes ses pensées étaient diriger vers sa pire Némésis, peut être à cause de la fièvre ou parce qu'il délirait de la faute des blessures de son corps ? Oui ça devait être ça, il délirait, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à LUI non jamais. Mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Il pensait vraiment à Tom et pas que en Mal.

Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était dans ce cachot humide et puant, malade comme jamais. Son corps en sueur à cause de sa fièvre.

' _Encore quelques jours et je serais mort, Tom aura ce qu'il veut._' pensa le jeune prisonnier.

Il entendit des bruit de pas qui arriva vers lui.

« Il est ici Maître, nous nous sommes un peu amusés avec lui » fit le plus petit.

« Amusés? Qui t'as permis de t'amuser avec lui ? Endoloris ! » s'écria une vois rauque qui fit frissonner son corps. « Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous tue ! » Menace-t-il d'une voix froide et puissante.

Les deux Mangemorts qui accompagnaient leur Maître partirent vite fait bien fait. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un corps flou mais qui ne pouvait que être sa Némésis.

« Tom.. » souffla la voix rauque et cassée du jeune prisonnier.

La silhouette de la personne se rapprocha encore et empoigna le menton du Survivant de manière tendre. Ce que perçut le jeune homme le choqua, devant lui ne se trouver pas une sale face de serpent au corps squelettique et à la peau macabre mais un jeune homme de 25 ans environ, une peau pâle mais qui semblait si douce, des doigts fins et graciles, des cheveux bruns foncés arrivant de un cou où une bouche voudrait se déposer pour y laisser une multitude de baiser, des lèvres fines qui ne demande que de l'attention, un nez fin et droit et des yeux, Merlin, des yeux, d'un rouge grenas, aussi rouge que du sang. Harry se perdit dans ce lac rouge, il ne voulait plus en ressortir.

La deuxième main de l'homme caressa son front qui était bouillant.

« Tom ? » souffla le jeune garçon.

« Et bien Harry tu n'es pas vraiment en forme. Mes deux fidèles ne sont pas allés de main morte avec ton corps mon pauvre » dit une voix suave et velouté, son corps frissonna en entendant la voix.

« Tom » répète-t-il faiblement. « Je... je ne veux pas... mourir.. s'il te plaît »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te tuer ? » dit l'homme en approchant son visage du plus faible, tellement proche que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Harry senti une bonne odeur de vieux livres et de... cassis. ( NdB: mh ! J'adore l'odeur des vieux livres ! NdA: ouai ça donne une atmosphère... enfin bref XD)

« Je.. pourrais.. m'allier à.. à toi.. » Dit il en inspirant l'odeur de sa Némésis.

« Tu pourrais me trahir. »

« … Me pose des... questions.. veux savoir.. comment tu.. gère tes... tes troupes.. je veux... appren- » son corps fut pris de violent tremblement et il ferma brusquement les yeux et réprima un cri de douleur.

Tom le regarda et d'un coup de baguette les liens de son prisonnier disparurent et il le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ce corps frêle et si faible.

« Bien tu vas apprendre alors. Je te préviens que tu vas devoir t'entraîner, avec moi bien sûr et pas sur la magie blanche. Tu sauras ce que tu veux savoir mais tu seras surveillé, sois en sûr, je ne veux pas que tu partes du château. Il y a un jardin, tu pourras y aller, tu auras aussi accès à la bibliothèque. Mais tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec l'extérieure. Suis-je claire ? »

« Très.. » sourit le jeune garçon. Il se lova contre ce corps musclé.

Tom modifia l'apparence du jeune Potter, ses cheveux devinrent beaucoup plus clair, son corps pris un peu de muscles mais qui reste fin voir androgyne et des yeux bleus allant vers le vert. (NdB: comme Percy Jackson ! Pardon je m'égare...) Il rangea sa baguette hors de portée de son presque allié et le porta tel un marié, le sort de lévitation ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il passa les cachots et ensuite le hall et monta les escaliers. Tout était vide, tous étaient partis pour un raid sur le chemin de traverse, personne ne pu donc voir comment leur si vénéré et cruel Maître portait un jeune homme dans ses bras d'une manière presque tendre.

Le grand Mage Noir monta dans sa chambre. Ses portes d'un bois noir brillant avec un '' L '' et un '' V '' en serpent ornais chacune des portes. Elles s'ouvrirent toute seule et Lord Voldemort entra dans ses quartier.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda les appartements de sa Némésis, ils étaient splendides, les murs étaient dans les tons bleus, doux et crème, la plupart des meubles étaient en bois clair et le lit en baldaquin était fait de draps crèmes et brillants, sûrement de la soie se dit le plus jeune. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient bleus nuit. La chambre était spacieuse en soit, il vit une porte a la droite du bureau, elle devait mener à la salle de bain.

Tom déposa délicatement son paquet sur le lit et appela son elfe.

« Le Maître a appeler Cripsky ? Cripsky fera tout ce que le Maître voudra que Cripsky fasse. » dit l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde.

« Fais couler un bain et prépare a manger, de la soupe. Ensuite je veux que tu ailles chercher Severus, dis lui d'apporter de quoi soigner une personne qui a été torturée. »

« Bien Maître, ce sera fait selon les demandes du Maître » et le petit elfe commença ses taches. Il entendit l'eau couler et une fine odeur de cannelle se répandre dans la chambre.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard pour dire que le bain était prêt puis il transplana dans un ''pop''. Tom revint vers le jeune, le prit contre lui et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. D'un sort sans baguette et informulé il enleva le dernier tissu du plus jeune et le glissa dans l'eau. Il enleva sa robe et retroussa les manches de sa chemise rouge sang.

« Bien Harry. Donc tu vas manger et nous mettrons Severus au courant comme ça il va pouvoir te soigner. » le sort de glamour s'arrêta et Tom pu voir l'étendu des dégâts sur ce corps si petit.

« Tu ne manges donc jamais ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne voulais pas. » dit il sarcastique. « n'oublie pas que j'étais dans un cachot en boxer »

Tom sourit, attrapa une éponge naturel et frotta doucement le torse et le dos de son presque allié. il fit mousser la peau d'une mousse légère et parfumé à la cannelle. Il le rinça et s'attaqua à la chevelure ébouriffée. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se comportait si gentiment, il était le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle tout de même. Mais il laissa passer, il avait bien le droit à quelques heures de repos non ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il avait des sentiment pour Potter. Non ?

« Mais Rogue est un espion.. » fit il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, il espionne l'Ordre pour moi et eux croient qu'il m'espionne a leur compte mais non, Severus est fidèle et fait partie de mes favoris. C'est justement lui qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon apparence » confessa le Mage Noir.

« Favoris ? »

« Les favoris sont ceux qui sont les plus proche de moi. Il y a aussi le premier ordre et le second ordre. Les nouveaux Mangemorts et ceux pas assez expérimenté sont dans cette dernière. Ceux dans le premier ordre sont ceux qui accomplisse le plus de missions, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle junior sont dans cette catégorie. Dans mes favoris il y Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Nott, Goyle et Crabbe senior. »

« Et Bellatrix Lestrange ? Elle n'est pas dans tes favoris ? »

« Elle n'y sera jamais, elle est dans le premier ordre. » sourit le plus vieux en rinçant la tête d'Harry.

« Et moi maintenant ? Dans quel catégorie suis-je ? » demande Harry.

« Toi, tu es au même niveau que moi. Je t'autoriserais à me proposer des idées si tu le souhaite et j'y réfléchirais. » Répondit Tom en soulevant le garçon et le sécha d'un sort puis il lui enfila un peignoir vert sombre. Harry souffla un merci et Lord Voldemort le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Un '' pop '' se fit entendre, l'elfe revenait avec un plateau avec un bol de soupe de bouillon de poule, un verre de jus de citrouille, un autre avec de l'eau dedans et du pain frais.

« Merci Cripsky tu peux aller chercher Severus maintenant. » Fit Tom calmement.

« Oui Maître, tous de suite Maître. »

Quelque instant plus tard deux sons de transplanage se firent entendre.

« Vous m'avez appelé My Lord ? » demande Severus.

« Oui, tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas blessé alors pour- » c'est à ce moment que le favoris se rendit compte de la présence du fils de sa meilleur amie. « Je comprends mieux. »

« Oui et j'aimerais que tu le soignes. Il va rester ici un bout de temps. » Dit le Maître en souriant.

Severus ne chercha pas à savoir, si son maître voulait lui pourquoi Potter se trouvait ici alors il le ferait, en attendant il allait enfin pouvoir enlevé le masque qu'il portait devant le fils de sa meilleure amie.

Le sorcier tout de noir vêtu agrandit sa boîte contenant ses potions et en prit plusieurs qu'il tendit à son Maître qui les fit boire au jeune Potter. Il grimaça à chaque fois ne supportant vraiment pas le goût des potions. Tom le remarqua et rigola doucement d'un rire sincère ce qui étonna Severus mais qui sourit, se reprenant.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas vraiment ri My Lord. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais on ne peut pas rester stoïque en voyant les grimaces d'Harry. » Dit il en souriant.

« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Bah je te boude, na ! » Il gonfla ses joues et tourna la tête à l''opposé de Tom qui rigola plus franchement.

Severus les regarda et sourit légèrement puis il rangea tout son matériel et se leva puis sortit de la chambre, suivi de Tom.

« Je vais vous faire parvenir des potions et des notes pour que vous lui donniez. Il ne pourra pas bouger pour l'instant, je dirais une à deux semaine de repos. » Fit le sorcier.

« Merci Severus. »

« Ha et My Lord. Quand vous parlez avec Potter faites attention à ce que vous dites, et expliquez lui bien les choses pour qu'il comprenne et mettez lui des limites aussi. »

« Je le ferai merci encore Severus. » Fit il à son favori en souriant doucement.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir heureux. Bien, au revoir My Lord. » et Severus transplana.

Tom avait toujours son regard fixé dans le vide. Heureux ? Oui il l'était parce qu'il allait avoir Potter à ses côté... oui mais aussi parce qu'il aimait avoir la compagnie du plus jeune avec lui. Il n'allait plus s'ennuyer, mais comme l'a dit Severus il allait devoir faire attention a ce qu'il allait dire en ça présence ou il perdrait sa confiance.

**.:°OdP° :.**

(NdB: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? é_e. NdA: "Ordre du Phénix")

Du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix tout le monde était en panique. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que leur héros n'était plus avec eux. Tous étaient dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld certains plus abattus que les autres.

« Comment allons faire Professeur Dumbledore ? S'il est prisonnier de Vous-Savez-Qui nous ne pourrons jamais le récupérer... Mon pauvre Harry.. » renifla Molly Weasley les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas Molly mais nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le sauver. » Fit le plus vieux des sorcier. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à le retrouver en pleine forme ou même... vivant... Tom va en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations et lui faire du mal... beaucoup de mal. » (NdB: lol, il a le chic pour rassurer ses troupes lui ! xD. NdA: n'est ce pas ?)

« Albus s'il vous plaît n'en dites pas plus je ne le supporterais pas je vous préviens ! De toute manière je compte le récupérer même si pour cela je doit retourner dans ma.. ma meute pour pouvoir l'approcher ! » s'écria Remus Lupin les yeux devenus dorés à cause de la colère et de la haine pour les personnes ayant capturé son louveteau.

« Voyons Remus calme toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Justement si je le sais très bien ! Il s'est attaqué à mon louveteau il doit payer ! » fit le loup-garous fous de rage. (NdB: j'aime le surnom "louveteau" ! Je trouve ça trop mignon ! :) NdA: c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis ^_^ )

« Nous pourrons toujours demander des nouvelles à Severus alors calme toi Remus et va te coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que te faire du bien. » dit le directeur d'une voix douce mais avec un fond d'hypocrisie.

L'ancien professeur fit ce que son ancien directeur lui demanda et partit dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée.

« Lupin n'a pas tort Albus, il faut nous remuer les fesses si on veut le récupérer. » fit Fol Œil.

« Je me doute bien Alastore mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et Tom est très bien caché. » fit il en soupirant.

« Mais vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant non !? Alors vous pouvez forcément le trouver, je ne veux pas que mon petit ami meurt ! » dit Ginny en criant et sanglotent vers la fin. (NdB: lol, elle va être déçue en le retrouvant ! Hâte de voir ça ! -on voir la sadique !- NdA: ça va péter à ce moment là...)

Miss Weasley calmez vous tout ira bien je vous le promets. » répondit le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix à la dernière des Weasley.

Tous le monde se calma et Molly alla faire chauffer un théière et des petits gâteaux pour tous le monde. Une fois ceux ci près et ainsi que le thé, elle posa le tout sur la table et la petite troupe se servi sans piper mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plus jeunes furent envoyés dans leur chambre et les plus vieux reprirent le cours de leur réunion.

« Qu'allons nous faire Albus ? Nous ne savons strictement rien et cela fait maintenant une semaine que le jeune Potter a disparu. » Fit Kingsley.

« Nous allons attendre. Comme tu le dis nous ne savons strictement rien, donc le mieux est d'attendre, ne précipitons rien si nous faisons un geste de travers cela déclenchera le chaos. Imaginez que la communauté sorcière découvrent que leurs Héros est aux griffes du plus grand mage noir de cette époque. »

« Cela mettra sûrement le pays à feu et à sang. » fit une voix sans pour autant savoir qui cela pouvais bien être.

« Exactement. » souffla le directeur. « Bien je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Vous devriez tous vous reposer. À demain. » Le plus vieux de l'assemblée se leva et se dirigea vers la sorti de la cuisine pour aller dans un bureau de la célèbre maison des black.

Un long moment ce passa quand soudain Dumbeldore entendit un coup toqué à la porte du bureau dans lequel il était.

« Entrez. » Fit il d'une douce voix. La porte s'ouvrit sur la belle (vraiment?) jeune fille (-_-") qu'était Ginny Weasley. (NdB: lol, toi t'aime pas Ginny ! NdA: on peut aussi dire que elle me dégoûte et pourtant je suis rousse... cherche l'erreur. )

« Ho Miss Weasley, que puis-je pour vous mon enfant? » demanda-t-il de sa voix de papy gâteau.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil assez vieux mais toujours confortable, et regarda quelques instants l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est à propos de Harry professeur. » Elle prit quelques minutes et se remit à parler. « Qu'allons nous faire si il est vraiment avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et si IL lui montrait SA vérité, que va-t-il se passer? » (NdB: Ho ho ! Quelle vérité ? Dumbledore cacherait-il quelque chose ? (pour changer) NdA: je ne vais pas tous dire maintenant hehe )

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et se concentra sur la rouquine devant lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Weasley, j'ai fais en sorte que Harry adopte mes idées, il hait Tom comme jamais, après tout c'est à cause de lui si il a vécu un enfer chez sa famille moldu, que ses parents sont mort, que Sirius est mort enfin même si pour celui là j'avais espéré qu'il reste à Askaban pour un cas comme celui là. De plus heureusement que Lupin est un loup garous car sinon il aurait pu avoir la garde de Harry. » Fit le vielle homme prenant une voix emplis de sadisme, de méchanceté et de mépris. La jeune demoiselle en face de lui sourit et ce concentra de nouveau sur son objectif.

« Et pour le mariage? » Demande-t-elle.

« Nous lui ferons boire un filtre de confusion et à la fin du mariage vous pourrez consumer votre nuit. » (NdB: la saloooope !)

Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce après avoir salué et dit bonne nuit à son directeur.

Mais ce que ne savaient pas les deux individus, c'était qu'un certain loup garous s'était réveillé et s'était dirigeait vers le bureau afin de parler avec son supérieur, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait entendre ÇA! Il devint subitement triste pour Harry, une colère sans nom le prit et il partit en courant de la maison. Même son loup était en colère, on s'en était pris à son louveteau et c'était impardonnable. (NdB: Lupin en force ! Ouééééé !)

Remus courait maintenant dans la forêt à en perdre haleine, transformé en loup sans s'en être rendu compte. C'était même la première fois qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son loup.

Il s'arrêta à un moment remarquant que tous ses sens étaient décuplés, il savait que ce soir était la pleine lune mais il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se transformer et ne pas avoir mal comme si on lui craquait les os. Il tenta de se regarder et remarqua qu'il avait une forme de loup, pas une simple forme lupine comme il avait d'habitude, non là il était un loup, oui un incroyable loup brun avec des tâches grises. Remus se regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait, il remarqua que son poil était brun avec par endroit du gris, la couleur n'était pas terne comme pour ses cheveux en humain, le pelage était brillant et semblait soyeux, il avait presque envie de se passer la main dedans. Il émit un jappement joyeux et poursuivit sa queue touffu. (NdB: Heu, Hou hou ? Et Harry ? Remus ?) Soudain son regard ambre se bloqua et son museau renifla l'air quand il LA senti : l'odeur de son louveteau. Il se remit à courir à vive allure dans la forêt, elle était subtile mais le loup réussit à la renifler. Il se mit donc à courir de plus en plus vite pour retrouver cette odeur et la sentir plus fortement. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'autre loup, un meute. oui c'était une meute qu'il pouvais sentir et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait transformé et qu'il haïssait.

Il arriva devant un magnifique manoir mais qu'il trouvait tout de même un peu trop sombre.

Remus courut jusqu'à la porte et fonça dessus pour entrer dans le manoir où des loups l'attendaient déjà et qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Il grogna et les attaqua sauvagement, les mordant et les griffant pour les blesser mais au bout d'un court moment un loup massif arriva et aboya férocement. Tous les loups arrêtèrent de bouger et se ratatinèrent sur eux même ainsi que Remus qui ne baissa tout simplement que la tête et grogna de nouveau, pas vraiment habitué à respecter son Alpha. Ledit Alpha se transforma en humain, devenu un homme imposant par sa carrure, sa chevelure argenté était retenu par un fils de soie rouge, ses yeux ambré avec le contour bleu céleste regardait toute sa meute en colère, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit ainsi que des bottes en peau de dragon. Il fut suivi des autres membre de la meute ainsi que Remus, il grogna face à Greyback, de mauvais souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire, si deux hommes costauds de la meute ne lui avaient pas chacun prit un bras, il se serait jeté sur l'homme qui l'avait transformé en monstre sanguinaire. Les deux hommes le conduisirent dans une pièce immense où se trouvaient des lits, mais aussi des bureaux. Les deux costauds le lâchèrent par terre durement et Remus poussa un grognement.

« Où est Harry, je veux le voir ! » cria Remus, en colère que des personnes aient prit son louveteau.

« Calme toi chiot ! Pourquoi faire un scandale alors qu'il n'y a même pas ce que tu cherches ici. » parla fortement l'Alpha, mais en se calmant peu à peu, on ne peut reprocher à un loup-garou de vouloir protéger les personne qui lui sont chères, même si elles ne font pas parti de la meute.

« Tu mens ! Je sens son odeur il est ici ! » grogna faiblement le loup-garou, il était tout de même devant son Alpha et il ne voulait pas se faire punir même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment était là pour la meute. Il se devait de le retrouver, retrouver son louveteau afin de le mettre en sécurité et pouvoir le protéger contre tous ces hypocrite qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent, sa célébrité et son pouvoir magique.

**.:° HP °:.**

Harry était endormi dans la chambre du Lord Noir, il avait encore l'horrible goût de vieille chaussette et de terre dans la bouche à cause de la potion de sommeil que le professeur Snape lui avait donné. Il sombra dans ses souvenirs. Un décor se mit en place dans son esprit, dès qu'il le reconnut, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière se formait sur les murs sombres et le sol en bois. Il se vit sur un matelas sale de crasse et de sang, puant d'urine et de sueur. Ce souvenir était vraiment très prenant, il pouvait même sentir les odeurs. S'il ne savait pas qu'il avait pris une potion de sommeil et qu'il était chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu croire qu'il était de retour chez les - horribles - Dursley. Ou peut être pas car il était comme un esprit flottant au dessus des têtes des personnes. Il se vit dormir dans son placard. L'image s'estompa pour en montrer une nouvelle : un correction qu'il avait eut de son oncle alors qu'il était âgé de cinq ans, elles étaient encore "douces" à ces moments là.

**Merci d'avoir lu se chapitre. Les chapitres vont arrivés très lentement et je m'en excuse mais au moins cela promet un long chapitre. Je vais essayé de rester dans les 4000 mots et de ne pas descendre en dessous... enfin on va essayé hein ? Un review ?**


End file.
